Until We Meet Again
by Crimson Flares
Summary: Hotaru's off to America in two days and her relationship with Ruka is still in the "awkward friendship" stage. See how Natsume and Mikan, both desperate for a great leap with their best friend's realtionship, turn things around a little. RxH, slight NxM #02


**Until We Meet Again**

_Prequel to _A Daddy for a Day

_by_ Crimson Flares

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **All rights of Gakuen Alice belongs to the ever-so-awesome Higuchi Tachibana-sensei. The plot is completely mine, though. ="))

* * *

A young, auburn haired girl was crying in her boyfriends arms, her back on his chest. His strong arms held her tight, stopping her from pouncing on her best friend, the cause of all this wails and cries.

"Stop crying, baka," Her best friend said. "You'll look uglier."

"But Hotaru!" The brunette cried. "You're leaving in two days for America and might not come back for a long time! Why did you only tell me now? Natsume, you're her cousin! Tell her not to go!"

Her boyfriend, Natsume, who is indeed her best friend's cousin sighed. "I can't do a thing, Mikan. Her trip is for business purposes, and you know how piggy your so called 'best friend' is when it comes to money." He diverted his eyes from Mikan, his soft eyes turning into glowering slits as he glared at Hotaru. "Why on earth did you just tell her now, you freakin' ice queen?"

The mentioned "Ice Queen" merely rolled her eyes and gave out a glare that matched her cousin's. Yep, the family trademark glare. One that would want nothing but to intimidate the other. But unfortunately, these two has absolutely no fear. "I would have told her age ago if you weren't so possessive, Hyuuga. I never saw her without you on her side. And you could have told her yourself."

"You're supposed to be her best friend, pig."

"You're supposed to be her boyfriend, dolt."

"Stop it," Mikan said, in the midst of hiccuping. "Neh, Natsume, Hotaru will Ruka-pyon come?"

"He will." As Natsume spoke, the doorbell rang and the visitor welcomed himself. "Speak of the devil," Natsume muttered. "Hey, Ruka."

"RUKA-PYOOON! YOU CAME!"

"Hey Natsume, Mikan. Hello there, Imai-san." He smiled at Hotaru. An observant person with clear eyesight might think that her cheeks had a tinge of red by the mention of her name, but will probably think its just their imagination. Hotaru don't smile. Right? Wait...

"Hello." Stop rubbing your eyeballs, everybody. Yes, our ever-so-blunt Hotaru Imai greeted our ever-so-charming prince Ruka Nogi,who had a faint blush painted on his face.

* * *

"What? Imai, you're leaving in 2 days?" Ruka still couldn't believe it. There was a heavy feeling in his chest and it was piercing right through him painfully like new, shiny needles.

"I just said, Nogi," Hotaru said, no emotion in her clear, smooth voice."My flight to America will really be in two days."

"Isn't that a little too soon? Why not next month?" Ruka couldn't stop himself.

"My flight has been arranged and reserved about 5 months ago." Her crossed, left-over-right legs shifted to a right-over-left position, in which she was more comfortable with.

"Hotaru..." Mikan sobbed. "Why are you so cruel..."

"She was born cruel." Natsume said icily, glaring at Hotaru.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Hyuuga." Hotaru told him in an equally cold tone.

After she said that, Natsume stood from the couch and went to the kitchen. When he came back, in his hand was a pitcher of iced,cold water with two glasses filled, and another two glasses not. He handed a filled glass to Mikan and had the other filled one for himself. The scowl that his handsome face had a while ago was replaced by a he... planning something?

"Thanks a lot," Hotaru (almost) snarled at him. Her voice was sarcastically venom-coated. If Natsume's ego wasn't as big as Mount Everest's, then he'd surely be on his knees now, begging, _praying _for death. but of course, the venom and the stare motivated his smirk to grow more... excited?

"Serve yourselves." This raised Hotaru's temper to the highest measure. but she kept her cool. And instead of Natsume, it was Ruka and Mikan who were praying to die now as angels, not wanting to be involved in another cousin-to cousin brawl. A fire-breathing cat vs. a blackmailing robot-queen. Who'd win? And who'd survive?

Probably only those who are in heaven already when war is declared.

"Oi, polka."

"Yes, Natsume?"

"Let's go out." He said. Mikan brightened up. He smiled. She beamed. In a matter of thirty seconds, they were out in the driveway, leaving Ruka and Hotaru alone.

Do you have a plan, Natsume?

* * *

Yes, Natsume indeed has a plan.

"Neh, Natsume. I just noticed that we left them there. Why? Alone?"

"They need a tremendous effort on their awkward "friends" relationship, Mikan." He said. Mikan was dense, but she _definitely _knew what he meant. She giggled non-stop.

"What if Hotaru will escape?"

"She won't. Neither would Ruka."

"And how can you say that?"

"Ruka won't, I'm sure he likes it. Imai won't, since I've locked every window and door. I've had them double-checked, too. And if your piggy bank best friend would dare break the barriers, and if she did, her precious money and inheritance would be at stake." He smirked. Mikan giggled even more, leaning on his shoulder as they drove past buildings and streets.

"How can you be so sure they will... wait. NATSUME, IS IT PART OF YOUR PLAN TO HAVE THEM DO-?"

"Of course. Why not? A niece or a nephew would be nice."

"What if they won't do it?" She asked again.

"Don't doubt me Mikan. I will never forget to put something on the water in the pitcher."

Mikan's eyes were saucers and here mouth was a roooound oval.

* * *

Something was bothering Ruka.

His heart was hammering so hard that it might actually jump off his chest.

He had the urge to... nobody knows, but Natsume does, which he didn't know.

Must be the hormones...

* * *

Only Mikan, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru knew what happened last night.

And of course, everybody knew why Natsume wore aviators to hide a black eye, why Ruka and Hotaru were more awkward, and why Hotaru won't talk to Mikan or anyone.

But only Hotaru herself knew she enjoyed her night. Her first and only night with her first and last one love.

"Until we meet again."

* * *

**A/N: Hiiii guysss! I'm back with the cute, short, unedited prequel. Sorry for the crappy prequel, really sorry. But graduation will be in about 20 days. A lotta tests await me. National Achievement Tests, the mock NATests, the freaky periodical tests, the crappy grad practices and other yada yadolling... -.-**

**I promise to edit this when I have the chance. Promise. If you're looking for the real story, which is, a one-shot, then here:**

**_ s/9009165/1/A-Daddy-for-a-Day_ **

**The title's a Daddy for a Day, if you read mobile or can't find the link [FFn messes up the links sometimes].**

**My next objective is the sequel to A Daddy for a Day. A multi-chaptered story, and instead of RxH, it will be NxM. I mean, it's the best couple. Ever.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And speaking of reviews, Lemme reply to the reviewers of**** Daddy for a Day:**

**Shanaa12 **-Yes, they did. But the story's not done yet.

**edwardelric108- **Awww. That's so nice. And my crush didn't. He's kinda dry... :D And I didn't give a crap about those snobby flirts.

**AnimeMango-**Thank you! That's so sweeeeeet of you! :))))

**carmela- **sorry about the errors:) I'll try to fix them! :D

**jumping-jupiter- **aww, thank you! :DDD I'm so happy!

**PS: Don't flame please. I'm nothing but an 11-year old girl.**

**PSS: The more reviews, the more I;ll be motivated.**

**PSSS: I LOOOOVE YOU GUYS!**

**PSSSS: Yeah, I think this story is humorous.**


End file.
